


Ничтожество

by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Маркус оскорблен и возмущен.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246





	Ничтожество

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Ничтожество  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, ~650 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200)/Ричард Перкинс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13.  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, AU, фетиш на обувь.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Маркус оскорблен и возмущен.  
>  **Для голосования:** # WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Ничтожество"

Маркус вошел без стука и оглушительно хлопнул дверью. 

— Это что, какая-то шутка?! 

Перкинс вздрогнул, поднял на него удивленный взгляд и тут же прищурился. Он сидел не за столом, над которым даже экран терминала не горел, а в кресле и держал в руках планшет. Маркус быстро сократил расстояние между ними, задев по пути столик. 

В поле зрения всплыло уведомление:

_Произошла ошибка координации. Необходимо составить отчет и отправить…_

Маркус смахнул его движением век и сказал:

— Чья это была идея — отправить тебя на переговоры? 

Перкинс закинул ногу на ногу, покачал ступней, отчего на лаковом ботинке забегал блик и стал отчетливо виден тонкий слой грязи, больше похожий на пыль, который покрывал почти всю кожу.

— Понятия не имею, — наконец, ответил Перкинс. 

_Внимание! Уровень стресса возрос на 28%. Текущий показатель…_

Маркус сморгнул и это окно.

— Ты меня за идиота держишь? Думаешь, я поведусь на этот цирк? После всего, что было на Харт Плаза? На «Иерихоне»?! У меня просто нет слов!

— Хватит истерить, боже…

Маркус сверкнул глазами и пнул столик ногой. Тот отлетел вбок, перевернулся вверх ногами, пустая пепельница покатилась по полу. 

— Не указывай, что мне делать, ничтожество!

— Как-как ты меня назвал?

— Ничтожество, — усмехнулся Маркус. — Эталонное. И трус к тому же. А еще раздутый от чувства собственной важности, самоуверенный…

Перкинс снова качнул ногой. Стало заметно, что по кромке подошвы его черного лакового ботинка тонким слоем шла все та же грязь. 

Маркус скривился.

— Да что я тут распинаюсь… Ты даже обувь нормально почистить не можешь, — он указал пальцем вниз. — Вот что это? Омерзительно!

Перкинс посмотрел туда, куда он указывал.

— Ну, раз ты такой эксперт, — сказал он спокойно, затем поднял взгляд обратно, — то сам и почисти.

Маркус отшатнулся, распахнув глаза:

— Да как ты смеешь…

_Обновление тона искусственной кожи. Область: скулы, щеки, спинка носа. Оттенок красного: увеличен на 17%. Мануальная корректировка: отказано._

— Почисти мои ботинки, RK200. 

_Частота сокращений тириумного насоса выросла на 15%. Частота эмуляции дыхания выросла на 15%._

— Это _приказ._

Маркус беспомощно огляделся.

_Запущен анализ обстановки. Прогресс: 5%... 34%... Процесс прерван: неизвестная ошибка. Обратитесь в ближайший…_

— Как я и думал, ты мастер только в произнесении пафосных слов, — сказал Перкинс с усмешкой.

Маркус вновь сфокусировался на его лице, медленно шагнул вперед, замер на мгновение…

И рывком опустился на колени.

Он протянул руку, скользнул пальцами по черной блестящей коже и осторожно взял ботинок за каблук. Наклонился, спрятал глаза от собственного отражения и медленно открыл рот.

Маркус провел языком по левому краю подошвы, потом — по правому. Опустился ниже, слегка приподняв чужую ступню, и широкими мазками прошелся по всей поверхности, избегая шнуровки. Напоследок он, самым кончиком языка, одним плавным движением облизал край невысокого каблука. 

Он выпустил ботинок, сглотнул грязную слюну и попытался выпрямиться.

_Недостаточно мощности в соединениях А-51, А-52 и А-60. Обратитесь в ближайший сервисный…_

Пришлось опереться на руки.

Тем временем Перкинс опустил ногу на пол и закинул на нее другую. 

— Работа не окончена, RK200, — сказал он севшим голосом.

Маркус поднял глаза чуть выше, на слегка задравшийся край светло-серой брючины, оголивший тонкую щиколотку, которую облегал черный носок. Он попытался запустить анализ рисунка ткани, чтобы узнать, где он заканчивался и есть ли там подтяжки, но фокусировка нещадно сбоила. Он подался вперед и коснулся губами ткани чуть выше ботинка.

_Температура тела: 96,8 °F. Частота пульса: 108 ударов в минуту._

Маркус сжал каблук пальцами.

Со вторым ботинком он повторил все в точности, отклонившись от алгоритма лишь в конце, из-за небольшого пятнышка на шве сбоку от шнуровки, которое пришлось слизать. Здесь даже осталось немного крема для обуви, но марку определить он не смог: анализ не запустился.

Маркус медленно выпрямился, утирая рот тыльной стороной руки. Окна уведомлений об ошибках он смаргивал уже не читая.

— Вот как должно быть, — сказал он механическим голосом, звенящим от помех.

Перкинс вытянул ноги, посмотрел на обувь, на которой быстро высыхала искусственная слюна.

— Ты прав, RK200, — сказал он, а потом вдруг посмотрел Маркусу прямо в глаза. — Так должно быть _всегда._


End file.
